Ivaronia
War. Tis something no one wishes but is hard to get rid of. Times of peace are merely lulls in the conflict. War is never eliminated, merely paused for a time. Imagine an existence where there are many realms, many worlds, many races, all of them fighting for supremacy, until finally they sue for peace, only for the fighting to break out again after a brief respite. The existence was once like this, torn apart by strife and chaos and brought together again during a short time of peace. On and on this cycle went, until the realms were nearly destroyed. After the fires were put out and the bodies buried, the people of the realm of Ivaronia, the Ivarici, decided to elect a certain few from each realm to guide, protect, and keep the peace. This story is a story of how they accomplished this, and how their decision ultimately resulted in their downfall. _____________________________ The Ichan walked slowly down the long winding hallway. He paused occasionally in front of open doorways to listen to the low murmuring sound of students working on their studies. The walk calmed him of the stress one gets from being the ruler of a realm. He met one of his chief Masha-ni, or mages, in front of the doorway to the Ruk-Elmana-ni, Room of the Elements. "Grate-ma-ni, friend." "Grate-ma-ni, Ichan," the Mage returned. "You are on your way to observe the progress of our Schola-ni?" The Ichan nodded. "I had hoped that their studies would have been finished by now," he said. The Mage spread his hands apologetically. "They are having some difficulty making the material shift at their command." He grimaced slightly, then asked the Ichan, "Remember last cycle when the material multiplied almost uncontrollably?" The Ichan nodded then chuckled slightly. "Remember also that Bate-masha-Oroni solved the dilemma by casting a freezing spell on the room?" The Mage laughed and nodded. "Schola-Allena hasn't complained about the heat since!" The Ichan started chuckling, then laughing, until both of them were leaning against the wall wiping tears from their eyes. They couldn’t help themselves; the scholar Allena was renowned for her never-ending list of complaints. At one point she even complained about the taste of water, after which most Ivarici started ignoring her. The two friends strolled along the hallway, conversing about the project the scholars were working on. They found the conversation interesting and educational, as most Ivaric consider that topic of conversation to be. The Ivarici were a people of science, of progress, of perfection. When one problem was solved, they went on to the next. Always systematic, they were. The progress of scientific development throughout the ages reflected the Ivarici personality. They only took on one thing at a time, all of the scholars working together towards a common ending. This was not always so; before Schola-Amaran developed what became a teleportation device, the Ivarici worked separately from each other, in groups. After it became possible for the Ivarici schola-ni to meet and discuss their ideas as a whole, scientific development made a huge leap. They finally reached the doorway that lead to the Ruk-Divaro-no, Room of Discoveries. This was the main testing chamber for new experiments and developments. The door dissolved as they walked through the doorway, and reformed as they entered the room. Inside was a dazzling array of tables, chairs, scientific tools, charts, materials, and schola-ni. Most of the schola-ni were gathered around the central table, while others were scurrying back and forth carrying bowls, flasks, and scrolls. The Ichan walked up to the table and nodded his head as the collected schola-ni bowed to him. A golden-robed schola-ni approached him. "Grate-ma-ni, Ichan." The Ichan returned the greeting. "Grate-ma-ni, Schola-Wolanir. Does progress proceed rapidly?" The wise schola bowed his head. "We are making progress, yes," he answered. "The material now makes movements as we think of it in our minds." Wolanir scowled. "The problem appears when we attempt to create specific shapes from the material."